


Knotwork

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Shibari, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: They both get something out of it





	Knotwork

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. Shibari

                They’re both artists in their own way.

                Sunstreaker’s mediums are usually canvas although he does dabble in sculpture. Sideswipe, on the other hand, makes masterpieces out of rope.

                Or chains. But Sunstreaker far prefers rope rubbing across his finish than chains, although on rare occasions, he actually needs that sensation.  

                But the ropes are easier to manipulate, to fold and knot together, and create intricate patterns all over Sunstreaker’s body.

                They’re easily breakable, which is half of the appeal. Sunstreaker has to hold himself still while Sideswipe works, and he has to hold himself still no matter what else Sideswipe does to him. Most of the time, Sideswipe doesn’t do anything else, though. Most of the time, Sideswipe spends upwards of two hours winding multiple layers of rope across his frame and by the end of it, Sunstreaker doesn’t need anything else.

                It anchors his processor within his body. Every ventilation reminds him of the ropes tight around him and it’s this his processor focuses on, not about battles and injuries and comrades who trash talk them both.

                In, out. In, out.

                Loosen, tighten. Loosen, tighten.

                Sideswipe takes pictures once his masterpiece is complete. He’s offered multiple times to place a mirror nearby so Sunstreaker can watch, but he has no interest in doing so. He likes to feel the ropes coiling around him one by one, the tugging and sliding of the material over his plating, and the pinch of some of it in his seams. Afterwards, he lets Sideswipe show him the pictures, because the knotwork that Sideswipe creates really _is_ beautiful. It deserves recognition and praise, even if Sunstreaker can’t manage it during the application.

                There are always image captures from every angle, and Sunstreaker never remembers Sideswipe taking half of them. Sideswipe likes to focus in on Sunstreaker’s face often, which makes Sunstreaker squirm inside when he comes across those pictures. It’s the one time he doesn’t like looking at himself, because he is always wide open.

                Face slack, optics hazy, wearing an expression that Sunstreaker is hard-pressed to name. He barely recognizes himself like that.

                Sideswipe loves those pictures best. He’ll linger over them when he’s showing Sunstreaker the album. He always gets this… satisfied… no, not satisfied. Perhaps _content_ is a better word for the look on Sideswipe’s face when he comes to those images. Like he was just as at peace as Sunstreaker had been during the scene and is happily remembering that sensation.

                So Sunstreaker doesn’t look away; or if he does, it’s to stare at his brother. Sideswipe vehemently insists that he loves tying Sunstreaker up, loves indulging in this weird kink of Sunstreaker’s. But it’s only after, in these quiet moments, that Sunstreaker truly believes Sideswipe gets just as much pleasure out of the act that Sunstreaker does.

 

~ End


End file.
